What's In A Name?
by I'm Miss World
Summary: AU The youngest daughter of billionaire Vince McMahon finds herself on the wrong side of the tracks. She becomes a captive of Matt and his gang of vandals. Families will be torn apart, friendships betrayed and forbidden lust... or is it love? JeffOC
1. Chapter 1: Perfection At It's Finest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is going to be AU (not to an extreme extent), and a little on the darker side. The WWE will not be involved at all, nor will any wrestling, and I'm using Jeff's new insane gimmick mixed with a little Crow inspiration as his personality in this story. It basically takes place in a city at war. There's a picture of Summer in my profile. The character ages are:  
Matt Hardy & Shane Helms – 23  
Jeff Hardy – 20  
Shannon Moore – 18  
Amy Dumas– 22  
Adam Copeland – 24  
Summer McMahon & Randy Orton - 17  
Shane McMahon – 27  
Stephanie McMahon – 21  
Paul Levesque – 28  
Shawn Hickenbottom - 32  
Dave Bautista - 28

**

* * *

What's In A Name?**

**Chapter 1: Perfection At It's Finest**

* * *

Winter in the city is cold. _Too_ cold. Bitter wind nipped at any skin that wasn't bundled up in wool and snow fell whenever it pleased. Any lips not protected by a fresh layer of cherry Carmax are bound to be chapped and in no condition to be kissed. And always make sure you have a travel bottle of Rich Girl moisturizer in your Burberry tote just in case you forget your cashmere gloves on the dining room table again.

Summer McMahon sat with her friends on the steps of their private all-girls school, elegantly taking a smooth drag of a Nat Sherman Black & Gold. She was as statuesque as a seventeen year old could be, filling out her uniform nicely, though you couldn't really tell through the bundle of her Marc Jacobs wool trench. Her gaze was a piercing blue and her sleek, brunette locks spilled in waves out of her Portolano mushroom hat down her perfect back. She was gorgeous by most standards, even in a school comprised of the other gorgeous spawn of rich business moguls like her father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

She would be the last McMahon to grace the halls of St. Bernadette's School for Girls, her only other female sibling being her older sister Stephanie. And the neighboring boy's school, St. Paul's, became barren of McMahon's when her brother Shane graduated almost ten years ago. It was doubtful that her mother Linda would have any more children at her age.

"That is the fugliest coat I've ever seen Michelle. Just because Juicy Couture makes it, doesn't mean you should wear it," Summer randomly spoke up, analyzing the paisley pea coat Michelle McCool, a girl in her grade, was wearing.

Michelle kept quiet and brushed the comment off, just like any girl Summer criticized. If you were lucky enough to even be acknowledged by a McMahon, you didn't want to do anything to discourage that, no matter what the case.

"I think the boys just got out," Jillian Fletcher, another girl in Summer's grade, pointed out. Sure enough, when Summer turned, she saw a group of handsome senior boys wrapped in Abercrombie and Burberry making their way up the steps of St. Bernadette's.

Randy Orton set his ice blue eyes on the youngest McMahon as he made his way over, followed by a group of guys from the wrestling team who were only with him to get a chance with the hottest senior girls that attended their sister school. Randy Orton dated Summer McMahon, and she was like the finest French crème brûlée. That only meant her company was just under her.

"Hey, do you have any homework tonight?" Randy asked as he stepped up beside her, watching as she flicked some ash from her fancy cigarette onto the snow dusted marble of the steps.

Instead of taking another puff, Summer leaned forward, pecking Randy on the mouth with her moisturized lips. It amazed him that she could look so perfect, even in the bitter cold. Most girls' hair frizzed with the snow and their faces blotched from the wind, but not Summer. Her hair looked untouched, small flakes decorating the dark tresses and the rosy flush on her cheeks made her looks like some bashful angel. Randy had no idea what he'd done to obtain such a prize, but he thanked whatever god there was.

"Yeah. I have to write an essay for Latin. Sorry," she apologized, not really seeming all that sorry as she carelessly shrugged. In his mind, Randy cursed.

He'd been seeing Summer for almost six months now, and he thought that was a generous amount of time to abstain from sex. Summer had saved it, which he was a little surprised at, and she was going to want it to be perfect. That's just the kind of girl she was. Perfect in each and every way. And Randy was willing to please, even going to the extent to buy some silk boxers from Barney's and rose scented candles.

I mean, could you _imagine_ if someone had seen him in Saks, sniffing all the Ralph Lauren Home candles?

People would start to talk.

Which is why Summer's constantly packed schedule was beginning to annoy him. His parents always had the key to a Plaza hotel suite, and he was just itching to break the bed in. At this rate, he wouldn't be deflowering his girlfriend any time soon.

Frustration set in and Randy surveyed the street, looking for something to distract him. He found the perfect target; two guys, around his age, maybe a little older, clearly from the other side of the tracks. One was taller, with a weirdly shaved beard and multi-colored hair. The other had blonde hair to his shoulders, streaked with black and had an obnoxious looking bullring through his septum. Both of the guys were walking the streets like they were perfectly normal, and _weren't_ painted up like clowns.

They didn't go unnoticed by Summer either. Why on earth would these losers paint their faces like that? Do they think it looks cool or something?

"Fucking freaks!" Randy yelled across the street, easily catching the two guys' attention. He looked proudly over at Summer, trying to read whether or not she was impressed with his antics, while the group they were with laughed.

The intense green eyes of the taller one blazed in Randy's direction, and for a minute, it looked as though he was going to come across the street and do something about the arrogant prep. The other guy he was with held his companion back though and exchanged a few words with him, before the two continued on their way.

A short, black limo pulled up in front of the steps before the commotion regarding the weird kids had died down and Summer picked her books up from a short wall and poked her cigarette out with the heel of her patent Versace boot. The rear door of the limo opened and one of her father's body guard's, Dave Bautista stepped out, eyes covered with intimidating Aviators, holding the door open as he waited for Summer.

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?" It was worth a shot. She wasn't even paying attention, too busy looking for the chapstick she knew was in her purse somewhere.

Finding what she needed, she was able to get back on track. "Tomorrow?" Summer breathed thoughtfully as she rubbed the clear gloss over her plump, pink lips. "I'm finishing up my Christmas shopping with Shane tomorrow. But I might be able to hang out after. What did you have in mind?"

Inwardly, a parade was running through Randy's mind. Finally! He would be able to have her alone, even if it was only for a few hours. "Well, I was thinking dinner at your favorite restaurant and... well... I have the key to my parent's Plaza suite." He didn't want to come on too strong, but he also wanted to make himself loud and clear.

And she heard him.

"I see." I slight twinkle flashed in her pretty blue eyes and a teasing smirk appeared on her face. "I'll call you."

That was all the information she was going to give him, and for Randy, that was as close to a confirmation as he needed. Leaving a glossy kiss on his lips, Summer gracefully trotted down the icy steps, somehow managing not to slip, and flowed into the lavish vehicle, the massive bodyguard climbing in after her.

* * *

"Steph?" Summer's musical voice called from the other side of her older sister's bedroom door. Stephanie McMahon was busying herself with packing, ready to move out of her parent's luxury apartment. It was nice, but she couldn't wait to move in with her fiancé, another one of Vince McMahon's bodyguards, Paul Levesque.

"You can come in," Stephanie called to her younger sibling. Summer always knocked now, previously having a bad habit of barging in until she accidentally opened the door to find her sister and her man in a very compromising position, mainly his head between her legs. It was significantly horrifying and certainly stuck in Summer's subconscious.

A lesson learned indeed.

"Hey." Summer clicked the door shut behind her and strolled over to Stephanie's bed, making herself comfortable on the edge and picking up a copy of _Vogue _from the nightstand, mindlessly flipping through it. "I have a... question for you."

Stephanie's interest was peaked immediately. It was a rare occasion when Summer didn't know it all, so being the good older sister she was, Steph put her packing aside and sat down beside her sister, ready to reply to any questions her she had. "Okay. Go ahead."

Summer closed the magazine and tossed it onto the bed, giving her sister her full attention, a problem she frequently had. Being that self-absorbed doesn't make for a good attention span. "I was wondering about sex."

Stephanie raised her dark eyebrows, surprised. She knew her sister was a virgin, having asked on several occasions, just because she was so popular with the boys, but how could her sister be that clueless? Surely her mother had given her the same awkward talk Stephanie had gotten when she entered sixth grade. "What exactly do you want to know about it?" Stephanie attempted to get her sister to elaborate.

Summer began stroking the ends of her dark hair and sunk backward against a plush pillow. "What's it like?"

Stephanie took a deep breath and pressed her palms into her thighs. She was pleased her sister had come to her; it made her feel mature and experienced. "All the time, or the first time?"

"The first time," Summer confirmed.

"Well, it hurts a little, but not that bad, at least not for me. But, I trusted Paul, and he was very careful and made sure it was as enjoyable as possible. And then, the more you do it, the less it hurts. You might bleed, so don't worry about that. Unless it's a lot of course. Then you might've torn something." Summer frowned at that. She'd heard about a girl in her grade having to go to the hospital because she tore some tissue or something down there while having sex and it wouldn't stop bleeding. "Why, are you going to have sex with Randy?"

Summer rolled her eyes, not knowing why her sister would even bother asking. That was clearly the case. "I think he has some romantic night planned tomorrow. I'm going to go see him after I go shopping with Shane."

Stephanie laughed and shook her brunette head. "Oh god, don't tell Shane. He'll go crazy." Stephanie pushed a piece of her wavy brown hair behind her ear and stared into her sister's eyes. "Just... be careful, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2: The Shopping Trip From Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of it's wrestlers.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is short, but another is soon to follow. And it's okay if you're confused; things will reveal themselves in time.

**

* * *

What's In A Name?**

**Chapter 2: The Shopping Trip From Hell**

* * *

"It's getting dark out," Summer mentioned to her brother as they cut through the large, seemingly deserted park. It was frigid outside and their hands were full of shopping bags, the only sounds being the cars from the street that seemed so far away and the crunching of the snow underneath their Prada boots.

"I know, okay? Shut up." Shane snapped, causing Summer to press her glossed lips together. Her legs were sore, her feet were in need of a nice massage, and she was nearly frozen, cursing her brother for assuring her they didn't need to bother with the car. Sure, traffic was horrific this close to Christmas on a Friday, but at least the car had a heater.

"Can't we just call Dave or Paul and make them send a car?" she huffed, having had about enough of this. Seriously, there's a guy sleeping on a bench over there that absolutely _reeks_ of marijuana. Disgusting.

"Why, so we can stand on the side of the road and freeze until they manage to actually get through the traffic instead? Stop being such a brat." Summer scoffed and picked up some speed, noticing Shane was quite a few paces ahead of her. She was just going to have to deal. There was no time for arguing. She had somewhere to be, and that somewhere just happened to be her favorite restaurant with her dashing boyfriend.

The sooner she got home, the sooner she could call Randy and continue on with her night.

She knew she was supposed to be going shopping for other people, but she couldn't resist in buying a new outfit for the occasion. Summer had settled on an alluring little black Nicole Miller cocktail dress. And of course a new dress always called for new heels, so she just _had_ to invest in those black Jimmy Choos.

Was she going to sleep with Randy? Probably. She wasn't saving it for marriage. She just wanted it to be perfect, like it should be. And who was more perfect than him? Well, apart from Sumemr herself anyway. He had everything she wanted and needed; money, looks and power. What else could a girl ask for? As long as he set up the ideal scenario, she was his. And by now, Randy should know her well enough to make the evening picturesque.

That's why'd she'd snuck a lacy, white Elle Macpherson teddy on the counter right under Shane's oblivious nose. She snickered at the thought.

Summer was so self absorbed, she barely had time to scream as her brother was jumped from behind.

The Bendel's and Burberry bags Shane had been carrying crashed to the ground as two dark figures attacked him. Summer mimicked her brother, dropping all her things to the iced over cobble, and dug through her purse for her cell phone, panic rising in her throat.

A third figure was added, this man taller than the other two, who had to be male as well with builds like _that_. It was too difficult for Summer to see in the dark though, the park lamps not being all that bright and hot tears clouding her vision.

Shane couldn't see straight as he dropped to his knees after taking a forearm blow to the head. His mind raced as his ribs were kicked numerous times, cutting his breath short. Every attempted inhalation hurt, and the assault was over soon enough as he collapsed against the frozen stones of the path, mind hazy until consciousness escaped him.

As Summer discovered her cell phone, she was frozen in fear seeing her brother lying there on the icy path, completely motionless. The three figures suddenly weren't distracted by Shane any longer and Summer caught the flash of their eyes shifting in her direction.

Lips and hands quivering, she stumbled backwards a few steps, ready to run if she had to and trying to send a call to someone, _anyone_!

Once she hit that green send button, she spun and ran for it, stopped short as she was yanked backwards by the tail of her scarf, choking as the soft cashmere tightened around her pretty little neck.

She held on to the phone for dear life, coming face to face with one of those freaks Randy had yelled at on the street yesterday. How many other people could possibly have rainbow hair and face paint that glowed in the moonlight? She was positive it was him. "Boo!" he barked as they were brought face-to-face, his crazy green eyes wide and frightening.

She screamed in terror and instinctively ducked down, uncoiling the scarf one-handedly and breaking away. Her phone-free gloved hand scraped the pavement as she tripped to her knees, but she quickly pushed herself back up. Inwardly, she blamed Randy, wondering why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut!

As she stood, she found herself surrounded by the other two, one recognizably the other one from the street yesterday and the other being the tall one who'd helped finish her brother off. What had those fucking psychos done to him? Was he still breathing? She didn't know, and she was too afraid to go check.

"Grab her!" one of them yelled and she booked it, but only got a few feet away before she heard someone pick up the phone. As she brought it to her ear, hysterically in tears at this point, her hair was pulled backwards and she was caught once again.

"Help me I'm—" A cry interrupted her plea into the telephone when the one with multi-colored hair chopped at her arm, sending her phone shattering to the hard ground.

All hope drained from her body. She was going to die. Or worse! These people were insane and she was their unlucky victim. She prayed they would just take her purse and go, but some sinking feeling inside her stomach told her she wasn't going to be that lucky.

Two stood before her, the tall one and the one with colored hair, and that made her realize the other guy from the street was the one who'd apprehended her.

The tallest one, covered in a long black trenchcoat, bent to Summer's eye level, facial hair lining his jaw and blonde curls dusting his shoulders from under the black beanie cap he wore. His bugging eyes and straight white teeth glowed in the dim streetlight combined with the luminous moon.

"I _dare _you to scream."


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any og it's wrestlers.

**A/N:** All right, another shortish chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm really enjoying this story. And don't worry, everything will be revealed by the end of this story.

**

* * *

What's In A Name?**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

* * *

"Hello?" Linda McMahon's warm voice called into the cordless house phone as she picked it up off the hook. She'd been instructing the maids on what Christmas decorations should go where in the massive flat.

_"Hi, Mrs. McMahon. It's Randy. I was just wondering if Summer was home yet? She was supposed to call, but her cell phone's out of service or something. We missed our reservations at Riviera."_ Linda's brow creased, thinking it was very unlike her daughter to ever have her phone silenced or dead. It was nearly attached to her perfect hand. And it was also uncharacteristic for her to be late for reservations at her favorite restaurant with her boyfriend. Summer was always very punctual unless she was tardy as a fashion statement.

Randy sat at home, frustrated and angry with his girlfriend. Not that he'd call her out on it. He was sure she just had a bad battery in her phone and got absorbed in Barney's or something like that. It just irritated him that she might not even make it at this point and he'd spent an hour setting up the Plaza suite exactly the way he knew she'd want it, rose petal path and everything.

The ice the wine was chilling in would be melted by the time they got there damn it!

"I'm sure she' just fine Randy. She's with Shane. You know how busy the streets are this time of year," Linda assured him.

_"Yeah I know,"_ Randy sighed. _"Could you just have her call me when she gets in please?"_

"Of course dear," Linda agreed, a slight panic arising as Stephanie barged through the front door, looking frantic with Paul right behind her.

_"Thank you. Bye."_ Randy hung up his phone, feeling disappointed. Maybe tonight isn't going to be his lucky night. How much longer was he going to have to wait though?

Meanwhile, Stephanie was hysterical back at the lavish McMahon apartment. Paul tried calming her as well as Linda, but it wasn't easy. He finally took the reigns once he was sure Stephanie wasn't going to pass out from the panic attack she was having and had her safely nestled on the couch.

"Linda, I think you'd better sit down for this," Paul instructed calmly, trained to deal with situations like the current.

"What's going on Paul?" Linda demanded, sufficiently shaken up as she sat beside Stephanie and clutched her oldest daughter's hand.

Paul took a deep breath, preparing himself for another breakdown, this time from his mother-in-law to be. "They found Shane in the park unconscious. Someone jumped him; there were no witnesses. He's going to be fine though, just a few broken ribs. But—"

"Oh my god!" Linda cried, tears immediately spilling from her eyes. "I need to get to the hospital!" she announced, shooting up from the couch and rushing over to the door, but she stopped short, realization hitting the older woman. "Where's Summer? Where is my baby?"

Stephanie began crying hard again and Paul rushed over to Linda, taking her by the hand and sitting her down once more. "They couldn't find Summer. All they found was her phone smashed on the ground."

* * *

They didn't even have the courtesy to knock her out.

Summer was gagged with her scarf and then pulled through the park, struggling in vain. The park was mostly in the nicer half of the city, but there was one corner, the corner they were pushing her towards, that was littered with the bums and drug addicts that lived in the slums.

The streets of the slums were pretty barren excluding the strung out homeless guys, but they didn't hear her muffled cries for help, and if they did, they didn't care. Her three captures seemed to be amused by her attempted escapes and laughed and joked the whole way down the streets that were lined with buildings that looked as though they ought to be condemned and flickering street lights.

She caught names, or aliases, of the three, though she wasn't quite positive who was who. Shan, Edge and Jeff were their identities apparently though. Then again, other names were dropped as well; Matt, Shane, Amy. Who were Matt and Amy? And was Shane her brother? She doubted it the way they were talking about whoever Shane was, as if they knew him. She highly doubted her brother kept shady company like these men.

One thing seemed certain though.

They knew her she was a McMahon.

Summer wasn't so sure Randy was at fault here anymore.

They came to a stop in the middle of a foreboding alley, the kind Summer would never even walk past, never mind be in. It smelled like garbage and urine, making her gag. "Cover her eyes moron," the tall one hissed.

"With what?" the shortest one, who still had a nice fistful of Summer's satin hair, demanded. He was Shan, she was almost positive.

"Just use the scarf," the one with the multi-colored locks shrugged. The paint on his face scared her, like something from a horror movie. And his eyes were crazy looking.

"So she can scream for help? Good idea," the shorter one retorted sarcastically. Summer couldn't see him since he was behind her, but she would imagine his eyes would be rolling. Surely they were idiots if they expected her to just sit and be quiet as they took her god knows where.

"Don't matter if she screams. No one around here's gonna give a shit," the one with the colored hair decided. He scared Summer, more than the tall one maybe. It was a close call. The tall one seemed more sinister, but the clown seemed more insane and unpredictable.

The tall one looked frustrated and pushed his way over to the scared girl, untying the scarf from around her mouth, and as soon as Summer closed her chapping and sore lips, she felt some of the skin crack. Ignoring the pain, she screamed, not at all confident in the statement the clown had made about no one caring to help her. _Someone _would come.

She was soon blinded when the tall one retied the scarf, this time around her eyes, so tight Summer was sure she's have a line on her forehead from the fabric.

"Help me! Help me! Someone please help me!" Summer shrieked as loud as she could through her chattering teeth. She started to thrash, hoping to maybe make the guy let go of her hair.

"Wow, that's annoyin'." Though her eyes were covered, she knew that was the man with the colored hair who'd spoken. His voice was too easy to decipher. Laced with insanity.

She tried to snatch her hand away as it was grabbed, but it was soon let go as her glove was taken off. As she went to scream for help again, it was shoved inside her mouth, almost choking her. "There." The clown laughed, as if he enjoyed humiliating her.

She was pushed forward again, forced to walk in whatever direction they were taking her. Again, she attempted to become dead weight, but the pull on her hair didn't even budge and she was yanked back to her feet.

Summer used her hand to pull the glove out of her mouth and threw it randomly, beginning to scream again. But it seemed true. No one was coming. There was no knight in shining armor riding up on his white steed to save the poor damsel in distress.

What if they killed her? She'd never see her family again. She'd never get to go on her date with Randy. She'd never get to wear her new Jimmy Choos. She'd die a _virgin_!

At least she hoped she would if they really were going to kill her.

These horrific thoughts brought Summer back to tears, this only killing her hoarse cries for help and soaking the already spit stained scarf. Giving up, Summer allowed who she assumed was Shan to guide her wherever the hell they were going. There was no point. And no hope.


	4. Chapter 4: Locked In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars,

**A/N:** Thanks to those who bothered to review! Did everyone see that sexfest on Smackdown? Whoo, Brian vs Jeff. I don't know how I lasted through that. Hotties.

**

* * *

What's In A Name?**

**Chapter 4: Locked In**

* * *

From the outside, the warehouse looked abandoned. No one would ever guess it was inhabited by the peacekeepers here in the slums. But that's how they liked it. No one wandered into a dark looking, dingy place like that, apart from the occasional bum. They were the vigilantes in this part of the city and this was their bat cave.

"What is taking them so long?" Amy Dumas breathed out, unable to stop worrying. Shannon, Jeff and Adam had all been gone for way too long as far as she was concerned. And this wasn't something small that they left to do. No. They were pulling off a freaking kidnapping!

Matt Hardy sat across from Amy, Shane Helms to his left. He didn't like seeing Amy stress like this, but the guys knew what they were doing, and they'd get it done. As the leader of their little group, Matt hadn't wanted it to come to this. But he had no choice. Life on this side of the city was getting way out of control, and no one would do anything about it. So he was going to make them listen. Make them do something, _anything_. And that called for drastic measures.

And why not target the family that screwed them over in the first place?

All three of them jumped up as they heard one of the back doors open, the loud sobs and whimpers of a girl easy to make out through the three young men's voices.

"Just pick her the fuck up!" Adam yelled at Jeff and Shannon as Matt, Shane and Amy all rushed down the stairs and over to the back entrance of the warehouse.

Matt ran his hands over his hair, brown eyes wide as they fell on the captive, a girl who was trying hard to be dead weight in vain. Panic consumed Matt, Amy and Shane's entire bodies. "Who is that?!" Matt demanded, marching over to his brother and friends, pushing them away from the crying girl. This was bad. This was _really_ bad.

"Relax, wouldya bro? She's a McMahon," Jeff informed his older brother, and relief washed through Matt. The plan had been to get Shane, Vince's only son; the one who'd obviously be following in his footsteps. But Matt wasn't about to be picky. He was definitely going to have a conversation with Jeff about his spontaneous change of plans later though.

Summer's lips trembled and her body shook with fear and sobs. "P-please let me go. Please. My dad will give you whatever you want. Just please let me go," the frightened girl begged in a voice that was hoarse and could barely be considered a whisper. Her throat hurt from screaming so much.

"Would you shut up?!" Adam barked, causing her to flinch, still not able to see anything because of the makeshift blindfold.

Shannon looked at Adam, wondering why he was so on edge, no pun intended. "Jeeze, relax," he said, putting a hand on the taller man's chest to keep him from going up to the defenseless girl. Everything had gone fine. There was no need to be this irritable. Edge glared back at Shannon, but didn't take it any further, backing off.

"I had no idea there was a little McMahon," Shane mused as the girl flailed around on the floor, trying to escape Shannon's attempts at getting her to stand up.

"She's not _that_ little," Jeff added, raising his eyebrows once and smirking at his friend. He walked over and pushed Shannon aside, locking his arms through hers from behind and effortlessly making her stand on her own feet. She shrieked as loud as her dying voice would let her, which wasn't much since it cracked immediately, becoming nothing but a hollow whisper.

"This better be worth it Hardy. That brat hasn't shut up the whole way!" Adam shouted, frustrated and tired. Edge constantly challenged Matt, craving the control the elder Hardy undoubtedly had over everyone. And Matt never let down his guard around Adam; that was for sure.

"It will be. Don't worry," Matt assured himself and his comrade. "Put her in the back room for now. And don't forget to lock the damn door," Matt instructed before walking away, leading Amy by the small of her back with him.

Summer began panicking once again as she was pushed harshly down the hall by Jeff, her arms being pulled back painfully. The scarf was still over her eyes, enabling her to see. All she knew is she was in some building somewhere, before she was thrown to a cold, cement floor and a door was slammed behind her.

Her knees had scraped against the stone of the ground and she shifted around, pulling the scarf off of her head, thinking she'd be able to see again. But no, there was only darkness around her. Well, almost.

Summer caught sight of a few rays of light coming from what looked like a boarded up window. Struggling to her feet, she stumbled through the darkness, tripping over what she realized was a mattress once she fell on it. It was lumpy, old and smelled awful. More tears began falling down her cheeks as she tried to find the will to push herself back up.

Finally reaching the window, standing on the mattress, Summer blinked her tears out of her eyes and began trying to stick her too large fingers into the hairline cracks between boards. It was no use; her fingers would never fit. She screamed in frustration, her voice cracking again and began banging her fist against the boarded window, hard at first, but less effectively as her hand began throbbing.

Refusing to give up, Summer mustered up some sort of strength and began ripping at the wooden boards, clawing at them, anything! The wood splintered through the skin of her moisturized hands and her perfectly manicured nails snapped and cracked, even _bled_ as she dug them under the hammered in nails, trying to pry even one out.

It wasn't long before she collapsed to the ground, balling her sore hands into fists and laying half her body on the stinking mattress. She hadn't immediately noticed how cold it was in this room until now, when her will was breaking and doom seemed inevitable. Desperately, Summer stomped her foot against the boards of the window, crying out in pain as her ankle hit the cement sill.

Instinctively, she clutched her pain stricken ankle and cried more, rolling from side to side on her back. Why? Why her? She hadn't done anything to deserve _this_!

Meanwhile, Shannon and Jeff sat downstairs, guarding in a way, Jeff messing around with some weird art project and Shannon sitting stiffly, unable to ignore the outburst coming from the back room. A loud yelp of pain sent him to his feet and Jeff's head snapped in Shannon's direction.

"Where're you goin'?" he questioned, those insane eyes looking in wonder.

"I can't listen to that anymore!" Shannon exclaimed, going over to the door and trying to pull it open, but failing. He looked at Jeff and marched back over to him, hand outstretched. "Give me the key."

Jeff laughed in his face and shook his multicolored head, eyes trailing back over the large canvas he had set up on the table in front of him.

"Jeff, give me the fuckin' keys. Can't you hear that? She's hurt," Shan demanded. This seemed to fuel a spark in Jeff, and he got to his feet, standing nose to nose with Shannon.

"You know, I knew, as soon as we saw her, that this was gonna happen. You're a damn sucker Shan. That girl doesn't want you. She's not gonna want you. Don't waste your time playin' the good guy." Shannon always had a weakness for pretty girls, and this McMahon girl certainly was a hot little thing, even Jeff noticed this. But Shannon could be weak; he was a little soft and Jeff wasn't going to have him letting her go or something of the sort and screwing this up for them.

"Give me the goddamn key Jeff!" Shannon growled, shoving Jeff back by his chest. Jeff was a little shocked at Shannon's aggression, but barely faltered as he lunged into his best friend. They were best friends in Jeff's mind anyway. On the other hand, Shannon had been a little weary of Jeff lately, since he started getting weird on him. He was just so... _crazy_ now.

"Hey, cut the shit!" Matt yelled, he and Shane coming in to break up the small tussle. Matt restrained his crazed brother while Shannon was pulled away by Shane, less force needed to hold him back. "What the hell is goin' on?"

Shannon shook Shane off of him, calmer now. "She is freakin' out in there! We can't keep her in there! There's no heat and no light! When I agreed to do this, I didn't think we'd be treatin' some high school girl like a damn dog!" Matt could see that Shannon was disturbed by the noises coming from the room, and to be perfectly honest, he was too. Matt let Jeff's arms loose and his brother pulled away from him, annoyed.

"This is just another one of Shanny's little girl of his dreams fantasies. This isn't some bad movie Shan. So get over it!" Jeff snapped back.

Matt shook his head, not sure what to do. But he had to make a decision. Maybe she would calm down... "Jeff, just unlock the door, wouldya?" Jeff almost got whiplash when his neck turned so he was facing his brother. "Just do it."


	5. Chapter 5: Captive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I wasn't positive where I wanted to take this chapter. But I'm satisfied and I hope you all will be too. Thanks to those who reviewed! Please continue to do so!

**

* * *

What's In A Name?**

**Chapter 5: Captive**

* * *

To say Vince McMahon was stressed would be the understatement of the century. His son was hospitalized. His wife and oldest daughter were hysterical. And his pride and joy, his youngest child, was missing.

The police had tried to get information on any potential suspects, but Vince couldn't narrow the list down enough; he'd made so many enemies over the years. And now he was going to pay for it. Authorities would find his beautiful young daughter's beaten and raped body in the gutter somewhere in two weeks, and it was all his fault.

His large fists clenched as these thoughts crossed his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing his tears away. He had to be strong. He couldn't show any mercy. Whoever these monsters were, they weren't going to get away with it.

Randy walked out of the questioning room, shaken and worried. His girlfriend was missing. She was _missing_?! He felt like such a bastard for thinking she'd blown him off. No. She hadn't, not at all.

Randy felt sick to his stomach. But he wasn't the only one...

* * *

Shannon, Matt and Jeff stepped into the dark room, the only light being that coming from the door. The McMahon girl was on her hands and knees, heaving onto the floor.

She'd gotten herself so worked up and upset she'd felt sick and started to vomit up bile. "Jesus," Shannon muttered, going over to Summer's side and trying to get her hair out of her face. But she rejected his assistance, pushing him away and coughing as she backed herself up into the wall, her ankle still throbbing from the impact it had against the windowsill.

"Get the fuck away from m-me!" she rasped, curling herself into a ball.

"Aw, ain't she sweet Shan?" Jeff mocked in a bitter tone.

"Jeff!" Matt hissed warningly. He was fed up with Jeff's recent behavior and he also hadn't anticipated this girl's violent tantrum. They couldn't very well leave her in here now that she'd puked. And Shan had been right; it was far too cold.

But he couldn't let her wander around the place. She'd escape, no doubt. Of course, in this part of the city, she was safer here than anywhere else. Who knows what the streets would do to her.

Eat her alive, of course.

Matt began thinking that this whole situation was taking a turn for the worst. What had he been thinking? This girl is going to need to be monitored all the time!

"Lemme watch her. I'll keep a good eye on her," Jeff grinned wickedly.

Shannon snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Jeff turned and glared at his best friend, but Matt intervened before any argument could commence. "Take her upstairs Jeff."

The younger brother was immediately distracted by Matt's words and smirked, moving forward towards the girl. Shannon was in disbelief. "What?! Matt he's—" He cut himself off, not wanting to finish the sentence with Jeff standing right there. He might snap.

If he hadn't already.

Matt made his decision based purely on the safety of his close-knit group or friends here. Shannon would be a better companion for Summer, sure, but Jeff would not be easily swayed the way Shannon would. He was far too easily manipulated and charmed, _especially_ by girls. Matt just couldn't take that chance.

The fearless leader leaned in close to Shannon as Jeff forced the girl to her feet rather easily, despite her thrashing. She started shrieking as Jeff dragged her from the room and up the stairs. "Just check in every once in a while. I'm sorry man, but Jeff's just..." More trustworthy? No he couldn't say that, or back it up at this point. Less gullible? That would be offensive.

"Heartless?" Shannon suggested, knowing exactly why Matt had chosen Jeff to take the McMahon girl instead of himself. Matt gave his young friend a sideways look before shaking his head and leaving the cold storage room.

* * *

"Sit!" Jeff snapped, shoving Summer by her shoulders down in to a wooden chair. Summer was terrified at this point, this guy being clearly unpredictable and quite possibly insane. She wasn't sure which one she would rather be with at this point; this rainbow nightmare or the tall one who'd seemed overly hostile.

God, maybe she should've just been nice to Shan, or whatever his name was. He seemed... the safest, if any of these lunatics could be considered so.

Summer inhaled shaky breaths, still all worked up, as she looked around the room she had been brought to by this maniac. It looked like something that belonged in a cracked out haunted house! There was dark purple lighting, making it nearly impossible to see, especially since her eyes weren't adjusted. But a lot of the objects in the room seemed to be glowing, including the make-up that this clown was wearing. It was spooky and Jeff sensed her fear and apprehension, a glorious urge to play with this young woman taking control.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in a real predictable horror movie," he commented casually, before circling to behind her chair and replacing his hands on her shoulders and bracing them there so she couldn't get up. He was quite strong. "You know, I feel like uh... uh, Jigsaw or somethin', right? You know what I mean princess?" He let out a dry laugh and moved his face close to hers. She could feel the stubble of his unusual facial hair scratch against her jaw and her jaw quivered as she strained to keep a distance between them. "What usually happens in horror movies?"

An uncontrollable sob choked from Summer's sore throat and passed through her chapped lips at his insinuation. Was he going to kill her? The thought, the actual _idea_ was just too much to bear and she began crying, unable to stop.

"Tell me!" The girl's body jumped in shock of his loud demand in the otherwise silenced room.

The hot tears stung her wind-bitten cheeks as they poured down the sensitive skin. "P-people get killed." She'd only answered because she was too afraid of what this psychopath might do if she didn't. Otherwise, she would've spit right in his face.

"Tell me about it. Tell me how they die. Just... give me an example." That snapped something in the young heiress, and at that moment, she was sure she'd end up dead. So she began screaming once again, trying, _begging_ for any help she could get. Of course, her screams weren't loud since her throat was already raw from the earlier shouting.

But someone answered her pleas just as she was about to give up and let this guy do whatever it was he was going to do. The door swung open and a normal light was flicked on, brightening what turned out to be a bedroom and making Summer close her eyes and wince back.

"Enough Jeff." The leader came forth, Summer recognizing him as Matt. "No one's gonna hurt you. So just relax. Jeff, stop fuckin' with her."

Jeff just laughed cruelly and released her shoulders, flopping on to the animal print covered bed in the corner casually, hands behind his multi-colored head. Summer wondered if there was actually something wrong with him. Was he a schizophrenic or something or was this all a show just to freak her out?

Summer slid from the chair, collapsing in to a convulsing heap on the floor, sobs echoing through the room. "He's a f-fucking psycho!" she cried, shooting a tearful and frigid glare at Matt through her matted hair.

Matt looked at Summer and sighed, realizing he might've made a mistake by allowing Jeff to be her caretaker for the time being. Licking his lips, he nodded his head towards the door. "You wanna eat or somethin'?"

"I want to go home," she stated firmly through her teeth.

Matt rolled his eyes and Jeff cackled. "Not an option. You can come out there, cooperate, eat, and clean up, or ya can stay in here with my brother." The decision had already been made up in her mind, but it took her a little while to actually move. But finally, she got to her feet, the throbbing in her ankle only being noticed now that she was slightly calmer. She had to use the chair she'd been forced into to get to her feet.

Wiping her nose and sniffling, Summer limped over to Matt, not wanting to stay with this crazed asshole, who apparently was his brother.

"I see how it is princess," Jeff chided, bouncing a fist-sized ball against the ceiling and catching it, then repeating the action. "Well, don't come crawlin' to me when you're lookin' for a nice, warm bed ta sleep in tonight."

Summer pulled a face at the suggestion, turning to make sure Jeff saw, only to be met with his psychotic grin. That little gleam in his shocking green eyes made her falter slightly. He was a strange one, that's for certain. And she didn't want anything to do with him at all.


End file.
